Just A One Night Stand
by Xionamine
Summary: Sora seldom has friends over and when he does they stop being his friends once they spend the night with him. Just who is to blame for this? Why his older broth of course ! So what happened when Sora invites Zexion to stay over? Read and find out ! Vanitas/Zexion yaoi m/m lemon smut


Vanitas x Zexion

Yaoi

M/M

Rated: M (for sexual content)

Disclaimer : I do NOT own KH series. I am NOT making $$$ from this Fan-fiction. I DO own the plot.

One-shot

#-#-#-#-#-#

Sora walked home with Zexion, Riku and Demyx as he usually did. Though this afternoon the gray eyed schemer would be staying over. The brunette was excited but nervous due to his twin brother Vanitas. It wasn't that he was a bad person he just had a tendency to due bad things to others. After separating from the others and saying goodbyes the two teens entered Sora's house.

Zexion was led to the brunette's room where they put their things. "Are you hungry?" Sora asked his companion who nodded and then led them to the kitchen and dining area as they made sandwiches they watched the flat screen T.V. on the far wall. "Um, Zexion. I want to tell you about my brother" said the brunette nervously. "Okay, what about him?" asked the silverette taking a sip of his milk and glancing at Sora "Well he...is kinda weird" he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck "He has these 'urges' to have sex with the friends that I bring over".

Zexion blinked and arched a brow "So is that why , you don't invite anyone over any more?". The brunette nodded "So please watch out for him. I don't want to lose you as a friend". The silverette shook his head "You won't lose me as a friend. I've dealt with guys like him so I will be okay". Sora sweat-dropped 'But you don't know Vanitas like I do' he thought to himself and shivered.

Later that night both teens took turns taking a shower. As the brunette settled down for the night Zexion went to get himself clean as well. Upon finishing he went down the hall to Sora's room and just before he could reach the door he was pulled into the opposite room down from his destination. It was dark, cold and the hands roaming his body were hot. Just how did he end up in another room and on someone elses bed that quickly?

"It's been awhile since Sora had a friend over, and a cute one at that" the voice was deep, seductive and made the silverette's heart beat fast. "You must be Vanitas" Zexion huffed in a hushed whisper as finger tips graced over his nipples a hot mouth then encircled one of the nubs and began to suck.

Biting his hand the silverette looked up into smirking gold eyes. Teeth then scraped across his chest making him arch with pleasure. Vanitas chuckled moving up to kiss Zexion who wrapped his legs around his waist. "Yeah, that would be me" the black haired teen grinned making the silverette blush as the light was turned on and he could fully see his molester.

"So I suppose you intend on having your way with me?" gasped the silverette as both of his nipples were tweaked. "Hmm...that's usually what i do. Why? Do you want me to?" Vanitas chuckled watching Zexion's face turn scarlet as he made his way lower tugging the spell book pajama bottoms down as he did leaving the paled skinned sivlerette exposed. "Ab-absolutely not! " Zexion squeaked and quickly covered his mouth when his member was engulfed in a hot , wet heat. Vanitas bobbed his head glancing up to watch the expressions that the silverette was making and smirked at the muffled moans that followed with them. Zexion arched his back and thrust his hips into the black haired teens willing mouth.

Pulling away Vanitas reached over into the bedside table taking out a package and scented tube of lubricant. Slicking his fingers with the substance that smelled like vanilla he purred sliding the digits down the lithe bottom before him lapping at what he left behind until he made it the his destination. A cute pink pucker, with a small beauty mark no too far from the entrance. The black haired teen chuckled pushing in the first finger slowly. Zexion's eyes widened as he reached out for Vanitas only to have his hand swatted away. "Relax emo-kid" he taunted "I have to get you ready first. If you want me to enter you" said the black haired teen going back to his ministrations.

Adding a second finger he thrust them together in the tight virgin and ever so often scissoring as he did. Not quite happy with the lack of resistance the walls were giving he adding a third moving them in the same motion. "Pl-please stop" the silverette's voice cracked and Vanitas could tell that he had been holding back tears. "Not when we have come this far. I'm sorry , but you are MINE and I am TAKING you wiling or not Zexion" the black haired teen growled pulling his penis from his boxers he slid on the condom pressing the tip to Zexion's entrance he pulled the pale legs further apart and up onto his shoulder. With a quick motion he pushed inside.

Zexion tossed his head back into the pillow clamping his own mouth with his hand to keep from screaming out and waking Sora or alerting him. Vanitas panted as he stilled fully in to the hilt inside of the pale form. "Fu-fuck...I knew you were tight but damn" the black haired teen purred and laughed dodging a kick from the silverette "Now now don't..." he gave a experimental thrust making Zexion arch "forget whose inside you my dear little spell binder" he added with a smirk. The silverette whimpered as he thrust his hips back making the black haired teen arch a brow "Please..." the owner of said hips whined helplessly. "Please what Zexion? You have to tell me clearly what is you want or I just might..." he slowly began to slide out making Zexion jolt upright capturing Vanitas's forearms. "Please no ! I need you to take me" the silvertte begged.

"Take you?" the black haired teen teased "What ever could you mean?" he acted as if he wasn't aware of what Zexion was talking about and watching the plump pouty lips quiver. "Don't make me say it..." the silverette begged shivering. "You're gonna have to Zexy. Cuz i don't know the meaning of this word 'take' you spoke of" teased Vanitas. Zexion hung his head aching inside and out wanting any form of pleasure that the black haired teen was willing to give him. "Fuck me Vanitas..." the silverette mumbled under his breath. "What's that? I didn't quite catch that" Vanitas taunted cupping his ear to the side of his ear as if he was hard of hearing. Zexion looked up into those cruel golden eyes biting his bottom lip tears swelling up in those soft grey eyes "Fuck me" he said loud enough for the whole house to hear making the black haired teen blink in surprise.

"Is that good enough for you? You jackass" the silverette growled pulling Vanitas closer by the forearms pushing the thick member back in to the hilt and sighed happily wrapping his arms around Vanitas's neck. "Uh...I'm speechless" the black haired teen muttered half expecting his parents to barge in or Sora but they didn't. "Good, now stop talking and get to business. I don't like to be disappointed after you went to SO much trouble to get me in the sack" huffed Zexion nuzzling Vanitas's neck as he was lifting into his lap. "Don't worry fire-cracker I'm not going to disapoint you" mumbled the black haired teen he he placed his hand onto the silverette's hips and began thrusting upwards into the willing body hitting Zexion's sweet spot each time. The silverette arch forward and straddled the waist below him and started bouncing gripping Vanitas's shoulders causing the over of the shoulders to hiss.

"Harder...faster" the silverette panted tossing his head back as he was given his wish. Lowering Zexion onto the bed the black haired teen pounded into he tight body until the final time he thrust in the walls around him clamped the silverette came screaming Vanitas's name cumming onto their chests with a few more thrusts the black haired teen came painting Zexion's insides white with his cum. Both collapsed trying to catch thier breath. "Mph...you're heavy get off" the silverette whined. "Hmm...not yet I wanna stay like this just for a few more minutes" Vanitas smiled pulling Zexion closer pressing their lips together in a deep kiss exploring the mouth of his play mate for the night. The silverette moaned into the mouth kissing back.

# # # # # #

A/N: End ! This is a one-shot so no more chapter unless someone wants to make a squeal to it. Just credit me this original story please. ANYWAY , i hope you liked it. I started this last year and FINAL get it done today. Comment and Fav !


End file.
